prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover Fantasy Yellow Coord
(クローバーファンタジーイエローコーデ) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Clover Fantasy Purple Coord, Clover Fantasy Orange Coord and the Clover Fantasy Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A white blouse with a row of gold clovers going down the center and a chiffon frilly strip surrounding them with sky blue ribbon sewn on top of it. At the bottom is a pale indigo scalloped piece of fabric with a ruffled sky blue layer beneath it, and a skinny strand of gold lining inches from the bottom. Chiffon ribbon is strewn around the fabric with a ribbon tied on each corner. Around the top of the chest is a ruffled pale indigo piece of fabric with gold lining and a chiffon strip around the top lined by studs, with matching sleeves beneath the shoulder. Sewn to the middle of the chest is a turquoise and gold stylized clover. The remainder of sleeve is white with a semi-ruffle chiffon layer sticking out of the top and a white, angle cut layer over it with turquoise ornate lining. The sleeve cuff is wide and scalloped with a floral pattern around it, followed by a sky blue frilly strip and pale indigo scallops with gold lining. Sewn to the corner is a chiffon ribbon. On each shoulder are thick vines and leaf covered in white flowers, and from the top of the chest to the neck is a green clover chain. On the left wrist and hand is a vine ornament and single flower. Skirt A chiffon skirt with gold ornate scalloped lining and pale indigo ribbon strips sewn through the corners. Around the middle is a band of thick vines and flowers with a strip of turquoise ruffles around the top, and white scalloped fabric sticking out of the bottom with a green ornate pattern. A sky blue frilly strip sticks out from the bottom of the skirt, along with a pale indigo scalloped petticoat with gold lining. Shoes White pumps with a very thin heel and a strip of white and pale indigo ruffles lining the insert that has a green clover on the corner. Chiffon tube socks are included with a pale indigo and sky blue pattern going down the center. Around the ankle is fabric matching the lower sleeve, with a chiffon ribbon tied around the top and held by a white flower. On top is a thin, pearl lined sky blue band with ruffled white fabric hanging from it lined in pale indigo. At the center is a stylized turquoise and gold clover. Around the leg are thick vines with leaf and white flowers. Accessory A leaf and vine flower crown covered in light indigo and white flowers. Game is a Lovely-type Super Rare Coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 1. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts D38LCkoU8AEstZB.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Cutie Happiness Category:Jewel Vol. 1